Fate emblem grand order
by michelous
Summary: after his death shirou wakes up in a lab then is sent to be reborn in another world with his former lovers to save it fem corrin x male harem [4 guys] takumi is reborn fem ichigo leo is reborn rin jakob is reborn al niles is reborn sakura
1. rewrite part 2

this story will be covering the revelations route

with shirou reincarnated as fem corrin and will have a reverse harem the story will start the same but rin, Al and ichigo will be different characters

various characters will have servants on the valla and united side

valla will also turn servant into shadow servants

i will make list at later date


	2. Chapter 1

Fate emblem grand order chapter 1 new beginnings and missions

 **This is a rewrite of an earlier story that I tried to write before fire emblem fates/if came out**

 **This story will take place after the same place but change how they get the fire emblem fates world**

 **Shirou will be reborn as fem Corrin, Rin reborn as Leo, fem ichigo reborn as takumi, al azif reborn as Jakob and sakura reborn as Niles as each will be able to gain servants and class cards**

 **This story will cover the revelations route and use shadow servants**

 **This chapter will cover chapters 1-7 to the first paralogue**

 **Shirou pov**

We hit him with everything we had but I couldn't be sure how much damage we did. After I thought I was dead I woke up in what seemed like a tube. After a little bit of time looking around the room a strange symbol on the wall that looked like a c and a o with a wreath on it. then a man with light orange hair walked in the room and said "you are awake Shirou Emiya, well awake its quiet right." I then said to him "what do you mean?" he said "my name is Romani Archaman and you are dead but awake in this tube. It is preserving your soul until you decide how you want to help us." I then asked "who is us?" his reply was "I work for The Organization for the Preservation of the Common Sense of Man, Finis Chaldea and a secret agency founded with the purpose of preventing the "certain extinction" of the human race. I am to offer you a choice: to go throughout time and aid us in preventing the human race from dying out or you can choose to help stop an ancient evil from continuously causing wars." After thinking about it I said "I choose the second option." He then said "very well you will take on the role of the heroic princess of this world to will guide it to peace and if you need help your tome in a human body and the person that called for help will guide you. The catch is you will have to be reborn as in this world with no memories until the time is right." I then said "one last question. when will I know if the time is right?" he said "for you a seal will need to be broken, for your tome she will have those memories pretty early but won't be able to tell you anything until the time is right and for your other lovers there will be times to revive their memories."

 **Corrin pov (Shirou becomes Corrin from with point on)**

Then I woke up in darkness until I saw light, I then relieved I was just born into a new world and after a few moments was in the arms of my mother. She then said my name was Corrin. A little later my mother took me to a new place. After 5 more years, I woke up in another place. For the next 13 years, I lived in Nohr as its second princess. My siblings treated me well but my father seemed to treat me just like a caged bird until my 18th birthday he seemed to see me as a way to win the war against the south country of hoshido. The people that seemed the most familiar to me were my butler Jakob and my brother Leo, it seemed like I knew them in a way but I was never sure how. Jakob would always seem to know more than he lets on. Every time we talked it seemed like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't tell me. My maids Felicia and Flora would say that "Jakob always seems to be looking for a book but he wouldn't tell them much about what the book looked like just that he needed to find it." when Jakob would leave the castle it seemed he always was trying to find this book. I didn't seem him until the day I had to prove I was strong enough to enter the war.

Before I prepared for the battle I stripped out of my normal dress and starred at my body like it wasn't always mine. I never wore shoes because my feet seemed to be hard as steel on their own, my brothers and sisters weren't sure why that was. They also weren't sure why my ears were pointy either or why I could tell what tomes were just by smell. Jakob once asked me to sniff the castle for the tome he wanted but none in the castle were close to it, all he could tell me was it smelled mysterious. When I looked at my body it was average build, I wasn't as busty as Camilla but my breasts weren't tiny either they were average c-cups. My build was athletic but not overly bulky. I trained with swords but I was learning to use bows and magic as well.

When I made it to the roof I met my oldest brother Xander, the 2 of us fought with normal swords but using the dragon vein and my faster than average healing I was able to defeat him. I wasn't sure how I could handle him if he had Siegfried with him. After that fight my father made me with Gunter and Jakob give a number of hoshido soldiers a trial by combat. During the fight the ninja hoshido soldier looked at me like an old friend. With that look I spared the soldier and Leo used his Brynhildr tome to make it look like he killed them. When I father saw my mercy, he was angry but instead of killing me he sent me on my first mission outside the castle. After that mission father gave me a special sword named Ganglari. I then looked at the sword and could tell it had a dark aura but nothing else. It seemed like somebody just created it but I couldn't tell why.

That mission was to take a castle over a gouge, Hans, Gunter, Jakob and I had to take a fortress there. Using my dragon vein powers, I took the castle but the hoshido forced Gunter and I into the gorge. If it wasn't for the 2 hoshido warriors I saved I would have died. I was saved from falling by a fish dragon, that dragon brought me to strange castle and said "if you need an escape after battle call out my name, Lilith and I will bring you here to regroup." I then woke up in a house with an oni savage. She then said "my name is Rinkah Nohr scum." My reply was "why didn't you kill me?" the savage replied "I would have but the ninja I was with told me to keep you until he returned." That ninja came back and said to me "princess I have come to take you home." I then gasped and asked "back to Nohr?" his reply was "no you aren't really the princess of Nohr but Hoshido that was captured many years ago, I met your mother and she wants to see you."

The 3 of us then made it to the capital city of hoshido I met my true family with my true mother. my older brother greeted me with open arms as well did my mother, but my younger brother Takumi treated me like a traitor. When I did look at takumi he almost felt like somebody I knew very close to Leo and Jakob. Before I could ask him anymore it turned out my sister were in trouble in the hills. I had to free them from undead monsters called faceless. When I did free them, my sisters treated me much like my older brother did. After the battle, I restored a large number of my memories of the past and learned the king of Nohr did take me and for me there was the trade of a Nohr princess. That princess was Azura and she told me "I like hoshido better and I need to be here to guide you." My reply was "guide me how?" Azura replied back "I guess you aren't ready for my guidance yet."

Right before I could ask anything else my mother came for me and brought me to the throne where more of my memories recovered but something else seemed to be missing, something I couldn't grasp. I then walked with my mother to the court yard and then Ganglari flew from its sheath and into a hooded man's hands. He then used Ganglari to fire blasted of darkness that would have killed me, if not for my mother becoming my shield. When I felt the woman that birthed me die in my arms, I became filled with rage. I then saw energy cover my hands as I seemed to grow in size. The ninja Kaze, the oni savage Rinkah, along with Sakura and Azura helped me take the soldiers the masked man summoned then my older brother took out the cloaked man. After the battle, I returned to normal from what Azura told me was a dragon. Azura then gave me a dragon stone to control my transformation and told me "your ears are due to having dragon blood, that stone will let you change into full dragon and even change parts of your body into dragonic as well." after Azura finished the statue in the center broke and revealed a sword I could tell was named Yato. Ryoma then said "Yato is similar to the swords Siegfried and Raijinto and the bow Fujin Yumi and spellbook Brynhildr, as in each chooses and welder and holds a connection to the other 4.

After that battle I had a little time to calm down until my Nohr sibling and their army attack a border. I then went to the battlefield to see both my birth siblings for Hoshido on one side and my Nohr sibling on the other. I knew I had to make the choice Nohr or Hoshido. Before I could I thought what Azura said "I am here to guide you." Then I had a flash of memory of a fire and me walking through it. it made me think if this war goes on there could be more fires that kill more children and I said out loud "I can't join either of you I have to stop the war from continuing at the source." I then saw flashes and knew before I was Corrin princess of Nohr, princess of hoshido I was Shirou Emiya boy that lost his memory because of a war. Then I saw Jakob my butler come to my side with what looked like a small boy at his side. Azura then said "stop the fight and we can escape." Jakob then said to me "use this and it can help us stop this fight." He then handed me a card and said "hold it up and say 'install archer' then you will have more power to fight off 2 armies." I then did as he said and my Nohr armor changed into a black bikini with a red cloak over it. I then knew to how to make a large number of swords and form those into barriers to block off both armies advance so we could escape.

After we made a good distance away I called Lilith and we were all transported to the castle and I returned to my normal armor. Jakob then said to Azura "are you the person that called for our help?" the blue haired girl replied "It wasn't this me but a future me I think. I haven't called for help but I might have called for help. I can't tell you everything here through." I then asked Jakob "where you Rin in your past life?" my butler said "she wouldn't lower her to wait as a butler, I was Al Azif in my past life. The big problem is I am missing something." I asked in response "how important? Is it Demonbane?"" the former book said "sadly Demonbane was destroyed with our old bodies, it is something much more dangerous, the book the Necronomicon. The book half of me holds every spell you and Rin learned over 2 lifetimes. The worst off all is the how to start a holy grail war and I can tell he started one by the servant I summoned." He then made a small boy come out of thin air and said "this is my servant caster or Hans Christian Anderson." Azura then asked "how much worse can this make things?" I replied "depending on who started the war and how they manipulated the spell anywhere between 6 more servants to over 100 or more could be summoned and most servants are worth at least 20 regular warriors and 5 heroes. If I had to guess my brothers and their weapons and my Yato might be able to clash with servants." The dragon then came out and said to me "you can make any kind of building you need here, don't worry about housing for your army there is enough for at least 100 people here. There is also a tree house for you and any future lovers you happen to have." I said "I could use a kitchen, a bath, an armory and fields to supply food for my army." Lilith then said "that is easy just tell me where to place them." I then looked at a map of the castle and pointed to where I wanted each building. I then asked "Who else besides to 2 of us, from our world are here?" the butler said "Rin, Ichigo and Sakura and I don't know who they are in this world just one of them along the Nohr royal family." I then asked "how did I get the skills and of archer Emiya then?" Jakob said "that is easy, Zelretch left these cards with me after I summoned my servant. I only have 5 total archer Emiya for you, assassin Li Shuwen for Rin, Saber Artoria Pendragon for Ichigo, Rider Iskandar for Sakura and caster Gilles de Rais for myself." I then asked "why him? father told me that servant was a raving lunatic." Jakob said "I know but his noble phantasm is closest the Necronomicon, from I learned the man went insane from reading it. I shouldn't go insane."

Azura then said "we need to dive into the gorge, that your first battle happened before I can tell you." Before we left I did the summoning ritual as Jakob told me and ended up summoning a female archer class servant that said "my name is Nobunaga Oda, Devil King of the Sixth Heaven." I then asked her "what can you do archer?" she said with haughty laughter "my Papiyas give me control over divinity." I then told her "don't attack any other servants unless ordered to." She nodded and said "yes master." When I looked at the girl I wondered how a girl shorter than 5 feet has known for being so scary. Then I checked her charisma and noticed it was higher than saber's and after asking Jakob he said my charisma was pretty high now and rising as I get stronger. After getting to the gorge Azura told us to jump in and said "it was a leap of faith." After we made it to the gorge and battle a few soldiers Azura told us "we are in Valla and the person that started this war is your father, the dragon god Anankos. It also seems it is him or somebody in his command using Jakob's book and seeing he hasn't summoned a large number of servants like your 2 to help him, he most likely hasn't fully figured out how to do much more than just start things." Jakob said "he most likely only has the grail we used for demonbane's core he might not have what's needed or figured out what's need to summon more than just 8 servants now or even allow people to summon 8 servants. My guess he could only figure the grail part since most of it that part was wrote in German which is close to the language of Nohr. the rest of it is Arabic so it could take decades or even centauries for him to decode the rest." After everything was done we left with Gunter in tow and Azura said "we can't talk about Valla or Anankos outside of Valla until we kill Anankos for good and break the curse."

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will cover the first half of the events leading up to Valla and some romance between Jakob and Corrin and maybe Takumi and Corrin.**

 **Coming updates are as followed**

 **week of 1/21/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 1/28/17 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 2/5/17shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**

 **week of 2/12/17 fullmetal girl in a new world**

 **week of 2/19/17 shirou muyo**

 **week of 2/26/17 fire emblem grand order**


	3. Chapter 2

Fate emblem grand order chapter 2 gaining allies and lovers

 **This chapter will cover will cover chapters 8-12**

 **while also covering bonding with Jakob and Takumi and the lemons scenes that go with them.**

 **As well as bonding with sakura and others**

 **There will also be a servant vs servant battle as well**

 **Corrin pov**

After making it back from Valla I asked Jakob "so how long have you had your memories of the past?" he replied "I gained most of them back when I was 5, I knew I would meet you soon and also knew I couldn't you until you gained yours back as well. I am pretty sure Chaldea placed it as a post hypnotic suggestion I am pretty sure each of us had triggers." I then asked "how many people from our time were on the battlefield recently?" Jakob replied "I felt 2 others one among your Nohr siblings and one among your hoshido siblings. I also may have felt the 5th person sent in the Nohr castle one day there were 2 people that felt familiar that day." I then said "from what you said it seems that the 4th is among my Nohr siblings and the 5th is one of his or her retainers."

I then dragged Jakob to my private room and said "lets relive old time." He replied with "what do you mean my lady?" I replied "the magus in me wants to know how a female body feels. Does you want to know how sex feels from a male body?" Jakob said "I am curios but you have to order me lady Corrin. The butler training in me needs it." my replied was "are you a masochist Jakob?" he said "I think I was even as Al Azif I just has as much sadism in my old life." When the door was locked stripped off my armor and under armor leaving only my underwear." I then said "is this exciting enough?" he said "close but I have seen you in your underwear before."

 **Lemon start**

I then took my bra, came over to him, undid this belt and stuck my hands down his pants. He then said "seeing your perky nipples got me going but the hand made it hard." After doing so I could just feel the wetness of my pussy. I then knew that was the sign to strip them off. After seeing that Jakob said "do you expect me to clean those?" I replied "if you want to you can but you don't have to. From this point on your position moved up from butler to consort." He then asked "what does that mean now?" I replied "strip down and get on that bed." He then did as I said and in return in lowered pussy onto his hard dick. I felt pain and grunted as my lover moaned. I then remember what all the girls did and road on him. not long after I started it didn't take Jakob long to start pumping back in response before he could come Jakob took a chance to pull out and release on my stomach.

 **Lemon end**

After the act was done I asked "why did you pull out?" he simply replied "it is a little early for us to be parents and we haven't learned how your menstrual cycle works as a dragon yet." I then said "yes I am not ready to be a mother yet." after coming down Gunter patted and said to Jakob "congratulations boy you are a man now." He then looked to me and asked "where are we heading next princess?" I replied "we are heading to Fort Jinya to try and convince anybody we can to help." The older man then said "you know it will be a fight since they branded you a traitor." I said "I know but we can't win alone." I then asked my butler "do you think one of our comrades it at the fort?" he said "could be, but unless we have the proper trigger we can't restore their memories or even know who they were. I can tell if a person is our comrade but I can't tell who or who to trigger their memories." I then asked "do you know who could?" he said "my guess is either the switching of sky could trigger their memories and for people my guess is Izana or the rainbow sage." I then asked my butler "Jakob you said you had 5 class cards so. If I got Emiya who else do you have." He said "I have Artoria for Ichigo, which will likely shift to male king Arthur, Vlad III Dracula for Rin, Ozymandias for sakura and Gilles de Rais for myself." I said "wait why did you pick that raving lunatic." He said "I didn't get to pick, it was his noble phantasm being able to produce similar results and have similar spells to my original book vessel. I don't want to use it since it fills me with that sick bastard's ideas."

After making it to the fort, we used the power of our servants, noble phantasms and my dragon form we managed to disable most of the hoshido troops inside. Then with the help of Sakura and Kaze we convinced his twin brother not to blow himself up. After the battle Yukimura stayed at the fort to guard it. then Sakura, Kaze and Sakura's personal bodyguards Hana and Subaki joined us. After the battle, we returned to my castle in the deep realms, and I asked Jakob "so is my younger sister the Sakura from our world." he replied with "no it doesn't seem like it would be that easy. If I had to guess at this point it would be either Takumi or Ryoma. With you Corrin as female and myself Jakob as male it would only make sense for Ichigo, Rin and Sakura to be reborn as men as well." I then met with Azura and asked her "where is the next location to go to?" the blue haired girl replied "the wind tribe could provide us with extra soldiers." Azura shook her head and said "I don't think so, valla soldier seem to be in the area." Jakob asked "how do you know?" she replied "it is like how you feel your comrades, I can sense them and only people that have been to valla can see them."

Once we made it to the tribe they blamed us for the attacks and turned on my soldiers. once we were attacked Rinkah tried to use me saving her to get off the hook and even recruit the wind tribe. The leader issued a challenge of defeating the tribe without killing any remembers as a test to win them over. We managed to pass this test and gained 2 more allies with the promise of the tribe's leader, Fuga joining us when the right time came. He also told me "Corrin you remind me of your father and the answers you seek are in the sea of flames." When we made it back to my castle I confided to Jakob "I am not sure how I will react when at the sea of flames. The me that is Corrin still has the same fear of flames that Shirou had." He patted my back and said "remember you are a dragon so fire shouldn't do much damage." Then Azura came in and said "I have found Izana and at Izumo." I then asked her "anything I need to know about Izumo." She replied "first Izumo is pretty much an independent city state that is neutral in the war." When we were at the gates archer and caster said to me "there is another servant in that city." Archer said "master if I had to guess it is rider."

Once we made it inside of Izumo, we were greeted by Izana and a woman in red with long platinum blond hair. He then greeted himself with "I am Izana, first of the divine bloodline of the gods and this is rider." The woman then smiled and bowed her gaze almost made me adore her. Izana then described himself as beautiful for a few minutes until archer said "this man is lying I feel no divinity in him as he says." Gunter then said "I can see he is using an illusion as well." when the disguise broke Gunter said "Zola what are you doing here." I then asked "who is Zola?" Gunter replied "he is one of Garon's nastiest mages." He then held up a severed hand and said "rider deploy your noble phantasm." Then he said "men used the ice bomb." The city of Izumo was then covered in snow with a glass French style palace over it. Jakob then called caster and said "I need Elsa's help." Caster then bowed and pulled out a book that said the snow queen and out of it came a woman with hair a lighter shade than rider but not as pure white as mine, she wore a light blue dress. The woman then made the snow vanish and waiting for us in the center of the area was rider and a bunch of Nohr soldiers. rider then said "my crystal palace makes me and these soldiers stronger and you need to defeat me to remove its power. I then ordered Archer to fight rider while the other and I fought off the soldiers. the power boost she was giving forced me to use my class card and even that didn't work. Jakob then said "this is getting bad I guess I have to use my class card." He took out a card and said "phantasm install: Cthulhu fhtagn" the card then changed into a giant monster that destroyed the palace and devoured caster along with the Nohr soldiers. Zola ran from the beast in horror and tried to come after us as Jakob dispelled it. Jakob then said "I wish we had more servants so I didn't have to use that monster. I feel sorry for my kinsmen that it ate."

After the monster vanished I chased Zola into the castle for him to grab Sakura. Right after he grabbed her Leo came in killed Zola using his spellbook. I then told him "the true enemy isn't hoshido but invisible soldiers." he then asked "could you tell me who is controlling them?" I replied "sorry but I can't, if you wait for Izana he could reveal what I can't." before Leo could help me free Izana Takumi came with his retainers and shot an arrow to scare Leo off. When he opened the door, Takumi came inside and said "sister, what is going on?" Izana said "look into this ball prince of Hoshido." Takumi then did as he said until my longer brother's eyes rolled back into his head and he pasted out. I then asked "what did you show Takumi?" he said "I showed him the truth. Now I have something to show you." He looked into the ball himself and said "beware the hidden dragon and seek the rainbow sage. After that seek the sea of flames and…" before he could say anymore darkness flowed into the ball and killed the man. Takumi then woke up and said "I remember everything Shirou." I then looked at him and said "how did you know I was Shirou?" my younger brother replied "that is because I was Ichigo kurosaki in my past life and I still love you. I also saw Azura is going to guide us and about the true enemy. The last thing he showed is we are only half siblings we share a mother but not a father."

I then brought Takumi and the rest of the new soldiers I brought to the castle. Once we made it Jakob met Takumi and said "hello Ichigo I was Al Azif in my past life." He replied "the book girl, how does it feel to have a real human body." Jakob said "the body felt good but without my book I feel naked all the time." I then said to Takumi "we need you to summon and servant and Jakob has a present for you." Jakob then handed my brother a card and said "this is a class card based on your former servant life." Takumi then said "why summon servants I thought the grail was gone?" Jakob replied "after we died it got sent to this world and our true enemy is using the grail try and destroy it. the good is he must have only been able to differ the spell in the Necronomicon enough to create the greater grail and start the war at worst we think he summon his own servant but if we don't summon our own servants soon enough he could take our seals like he did with Izana's and cause more trouble." Takumi said "okay do you have the summon spell." I then wrote the spell in the language of Hoshido and he performed it and summoned a woman in a revealing red dress and she said to him "servant saber coming to your aid master. My true name is Nero." Takumi smacked his head and said "great I got the mad empress of Rome. Anyway, Saber the others here are part of same army as I joined and this woman here is my wife don't attack them. If she my wife says so you can train with the other servants but that is all."

After Takumi finished talking I dragged him to my treehouse and after we got inside Takumi asked "how to you get so strong Shirou, I mean Corrin?" I replied "you saw my dragon form and since you called me your wife I have to compare you to Jakob." He then stuttered and said "compare how?" I said "compare you in a sexual way. Your father had more than one wife and Garon had more than one wife as well. so why can't I have more than one husband." He said "I can see that logic, you split your love between Rin, Al and I last life so you can split it 2 ways in this life." He then said "4 ways Rin and Sakura and still reincarnated in this world as well." he then replied "okay I can work with that." I then striped down to my bra and panties and said "your turn." He then said "I have no experience with these kind of things. How do I know what to do?" I said "you should have knowledge of 3 lives at least and Sakura told me about your dirty scrolls. I forgot about the bashful Ichigo, I will take lead then."

 **Lemon start**

I then started by opening Takumi's pants and sucking on his hardening dick it didn't take long for him to release a bunch of cum in my mouth for me to ingest the load. He then asked me "how did that taste?" in between breaths. My reply was "I didn't taste but this world does follow the same rules with magi and semen. Even if you aren't a natural magic user eating that did help my own magic reserves. Now you can finish undressing if you want, you don't have to but you can." Takumi responded by getting on my bed and getting naked. In turn I got naked as well and jumped on him and slid his dick into my dripping pussy. After riding Takumi and his bucking his hips in response for what seemed like 10 minutes he released his entire load inside me and I came at the same time as well.

 **Lemon end**

after finishing Takumi said "sorry I came inside." My reply is there is a solution even if I get pregnant I think." The very next thing I did was head to Lilith's shrine and ask her "what can I do if I get pregnant?" the dragon replied "once you find out you pregnant for sure you can do the deep realms until you give birth and your child will be raised there safely until the time is right." after leaving I told Takumi "we can't be for sure until either I miss my period or start having morning sickness. Then we will have to have Jakob or Sakura cast a spell to check for sure." He said "if the child can be safe even in times of war I can be okay with not seeing him or her."

After a few more weeks of looking for signs of Valla attacking we found Kaze and the other Shinobi on the side of hoshido fighting the rogue clan of mokushu. After agreeing to help the ninja take down the man that killed most of their clan and helping them do so the ninja and their forces joined my army in helping to take down the valla soldiers. after that we headed to the port and to sea but to my luck I found for some reason I was getting sea sick. I knew as Shirou I never got sea sick because of Avalon so I went to Jakob for him to say "Lady Corrin your pregnant." He then did I deeper check and said "I feel 3 heart beating inside as in triplets." I said "great, I am pretty sure one or more of these are yours and the other or other 2 are Takumi's." my butler then responded "how can you fight pregnant?" my reply was "right I forgot to tell you, after this battle I can go to a place outside of time to give birth and drop our kids off until the war is over."

It wasn't long after telling Jakob that and him getting takumi that the seas around my ships froze solid and Camila flew on her undead dragon with Flora riding behind her. My sister was happy to see me and I was happy she didn't know I was pregnant yet. she was happy to see me and tried to get me to join her. I then made a deal with her that if I win she has to join my forces and if she wins I go back to Nohr. It turned out after waiting for the dragon veins to shift I wasn't up for fighting so Takumi and Jakob had to use their servants and class cards. Then to make thing even worst flora called out her servant berserker that was a man with a bull's head. Saber then said to Takumi "that berserker is a minotaur." After using Jakob's horror to free the dragon veins, I we used them to make ice bridges and archer used an exploding arrow I made to kill berserker. Once the servant was defeated Camilla joined my side and was happy to learn she was going to be an aunt.

After the battle was finished I went with Jakob and Takumi to the deep realms until my children were born. They were 2 boys and a girl all with my same pointy ears. The first boy that had many of Jakob's traits was named Dwyer, the second boy that had Takumi's traits was named Kisaragi and the girl who looked like me with the same hair shade as Takumi was named Kana. I checked it down to 2 children for Takumi and 1 for Jakob. Around the same time, I was in I noticed Sakura, Rinkah, Orochi and Mozu left children as well. when I returned to battlefield I met my younger Nohr sister Elise met me with her vassals and around the same time Nohr naval forces landed on the port as well.

 **Chapter end**

 **The next chapter will set up the gaining the person who is Rin's and sakura's reincarnations and the lemon scenes that go with them. I will also lead up to the battle at the sea of flames**

 **For next updates, will be**

 **week of 2/19/17 Shirou muyo**

 **week of 2/26/17 fullmetal girl in a new world**

 **week of 3/5/17 love in past present and future**

 **week of 3/12/17 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 3/17/17 fire emblem grand order**

 **week of 3/24/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**


	4. Chapter 3 and poll push

**Fate emblem grand order chapter** **3 sisters to brothers in arms**

 **this chapter will stray from the main canon by having both Niles and Leo join much earlier**

 **this will also cover chapters 13-start of 16 also I will be moving chapter 13 and 14 around**

 **there will also be lemon scenes between Corrin and Leo and Corrin and Niles**

 **Corrin pov**

After my longer Nohr sister arrived, we battled with the Nohr landing forces and Elise helped by recruiting Charlotte and Benny and I recruited my old friend from Nohr Silas. Once we convinced the commanders to join our side the army fell and the invasion failed. Once we got back to my castle Jakob revealed that none of those we recruited recently were former comrades. So, we then went back to the battlefield to discover the Valla forces attacked the city next the one we saved and lead Leo and his Nohr forces and Hinoka and her Hoshido forces. At the ruined city's entrance, we met a Kitsune named Kaden and a Wolfskin named Keaton. I knew both races could shift from humanoid form to giant beasts. The first issue with the shifters was that both were hurt and had to by my younger sisters for a few hours before they were in fighting shape.

After the army was back into fighting shape, we had to make barriers to keep the hoshido and Nohr armies apart as well and make a bridge to the area the Valla troops were hiding. After we proved to my Nohr younger brother and my hoshido older sister to join my forces. After we made it back to my castle, Jakob told me "Leo is one of our comrades but I can't be completely sure until we revive his memories." I then said "do you know how we could revive those?" Takumi replied to my question "the rainbow sage, I heard his name in the same vision that revived mine. The other thing is we should also find our other comrade before we get the sage to revive Leo's memories." I then asked Leo "is there anybody besides our Nohr siblings you would consider like family." Leo replied "I have a good friend named Niles. He is a crazy pervert and would always ask about you." Just from that I couldn't be sure who was Sakura and who was Rin, both siblings had their pervert sides and both had their dere sides so I wouldn't tell who was who until they were revived. After a few days, the tsundere started to come out of Leo and that more or less confirmed Leo could be Rin the problem was until he had his memories Leo couldn't use his former magic circuits.

After going through the town and asking, we discovered the rainbow sage was in the Sevenfold Sanctuary. It turns out at the same time we were at the sanctuary a bunch of Nohr soldiers and mercenaries were attacking as well. at the entrance of the castle we met a little girl, who after I got a sniff of her I discovered she had a curse that was keeping her from aging. I then said to her "I might be able to break your curse." The woman in a girl's body replied "how can a princess like you do that?" I came back and said "I hold many weapons from the past in my personal magical vault and one could break that curse." That made the girl join my side. After fighting through the temple, we found out the Nohr forces were led by Niles and the mercenaries were led by a former ninja named Shura. I convinced Shura to join and Leo convinced Niles to join. Once the battle ended we went to the see the Rainbow sage and once he saw the sage he filled Leo and Niles with memories and woke up their magic circuits. The first word of Niles mouth made me relieve he used to be Sakura and he said "want to have sex sempai?" Leo then smacked Niles and said "to him you can't have my big sister or ask her that before at least the 3rd date." The next thing the sage told us was "I need the man with the special bow and the man with the special spell book to touch them to the Yato." Leo and Takumi placed their weapons on my sword and it changed, from a simple look I could see 2 of the circles on the sword filled. Then after scanning it I could tell the new name was alpha Yato. After that the sage said "I am one of the last dragons and with the first two seals removed I can die. You will need to remove the other 2 and revive the sword that severs evil to destroy the hidden dragon once and for all." I wasn't sure if Yato was the sword he mentioned or it could even require Demonbane to defeat my father.

After the battle, we went back to my castle and Leo then asked "besides you being Shirou reborn and Niles being Sakura who else do we have." I replied Takumi was Ichigo and Jakob was Al azif. We also summoned 3 servants' archer for myself, Saber for Takumi and caster for Jakob. We also have class cards to use as well. I am using Emiya archer, Takumi using king Arthur saber and Jakob using Gilles de Rais caster." Leo then said "those be useful can Niles and I get class cards and summon servants." I called Jakob in with his remaining class cards and he said "the servants you summon will be random, but the class cards are Vlad Dracula lancer and Ozymandias rider."

That Night Leo and Niles proceeded to summon their servants, Leo got the Valkyrie Brynhildr as lancer and Niles got Jack the ripper as assassin. It turned out since Jack the ripper was never discovered the grail used the souls of dead children to form a vessel and that was a little girl. Over the next few days, my forces trained in deep realms using battles from the past given to us by a merchant that lived in said reams named Anna. Through that we gained new skills and the use of new weapons and I began to bond with Niles and Leo. I discovered Leo could be just as Tsundere as Rin and Niles was very much a masochist.

After many battles, I brought the 2 former siblings to my room and there we spend 3 days having sex straight. It wasn't long till I was pregnant again this time with Twins. In the deep realms birthing area Camilla and a few other girls joined me this time. I had a girl I named Nina with Niles darker skin tone and my pointy ears and I boy Forest with the same pointy ears but he was almost too pretty to be a boy. After having those kids, I placed a runic spell on myself to prevent future pregnancy.

The next day I returned to the battlefield and met up with my older brother at the sea of flames. When lava caused the land to erupt, I began to panic and then my Nohr father's army came to the sea as well.

 **Chapter end**

 **I wanted to go more into detail but this week was very crazy for me with life issues and the next might not be as good either so expect stories to be shorter until I get my work schedule stable again.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fate emblem grand order chapter 4 black flames, white flames and the hidden kingdom**

 **This chapter will cover chapter 16-18 and some of the dlc chapters**

 **This chapter will also have lemon scenes like the omitted ones from last chapter**

 **The corrin x leo and corrin x niles lemons**

 **Leo pov**

Right after I regained my memories as Rin Tohsaka and we made it back to Corrin's castle, she gave me the same I want to have sex look I used on Shirou. just from her mannerisms I could tell she used to be my Shirou. I could tell she wanted to mother my children like I did with Shirou. In other ways, I could see she was different it seemed like her royal upbringing changed her just as much as having to lead gave her the same sense of duty Ichigo had. In that Vision, I saw Corrin fighting a dragon and then her on a thrown. When we made it to her bed room tree house she said "I will ride you so hard neither of us will be able to walk." She then stripped off her armor and then off her underwear. Before the bra came off I noticed it was a sports bra instead of normal Nohr bra and I asked her "did you create that sports bra?" she just said "suck up and get naked."

 **Lemon start**

I did as she said and she in turned sucked my dick until I was rock hard. She then slid herself onto me. I wasn't a virgin but never had sex with somebody I truly loved. I noticed she felt much better than those ladies of the night father provided for me. She said "so you have had some experience." I replied never as good as you." I then grabbed out my hand toward her clit and began to rub the nub. She grunted then said "if you rub that I will cum sooner." As she said that her pussy began to tighten around me. After that we both said "cumming." At the same time.

 **Lemon end**

After we both finished I passed out to wake up with Corrin out of bed and her cloths were gone as well. I felt like those ladies I left in my bed.

 **Corrin pov**

After I finished with Leo I found Niles waiting outside the treehouse. He then asked "are you ready to go another round?" I said "I should be by the time we get to your room." he replied "Avalon heals you that fast." I replied "didn't you ever hear about king Arthur's endless stamina." After we made it my Niles room, I shifted my outfit to a dominatrix outfit with a whip in my hand. He replied "you know what I like." The eyepatch man then stripped off his pants to reveal ass-less underwear.

 **Lemon start**

He then said "if you want to feel free to stick something in my ass." I said "any other requests." He said "if I can make demands ropes or rains or whatever you have." I then checked my reality marble and found a strange rope called Gleipnir and used it to tied up Niles. After tying the man said "do whatever else you want to me." I then proceeded to remove his underwear to see the ropes made him hard enough. I then tossed dark-skinned man on my head and he said "you can throw me harder." I said "I don't want to throw you harder I just want to fuck you." I then inserted his hard dick into me and said "you get to do the work. I am hired." I then flipped him over and reinserted his dick into me. He then pumped in and out until cumming. After that I passed out.

The next day we returned went to the lake of fire to meet my older hoshido brother. When at the volcanic, it took all the courage I could muster to fight. It took Flora using her power to cool the flames so I could fight. After Flora used her ice, it revealed briefly my father to my older brother and his army. That convinced him to join us and help defeat the eastern Nohr army and their servant.

Right after that battle, the western Nohr army drove use close to the valley. My army was tired and overwhelmed until Leo shot up and flare and said "if my older brother sees that he will help us." it wasn't long till my Nohr older brother's forces helped us take down the rest of the Nohr army.

After that battle, I convinced my older brothers to make peace and said to them "the truth will be revealed through that gorge. All we have to do is jump in." Everybody agreed and when we landed on Valla soil I said "welcome to Valla the kingdom of mine and Azura's birth." Xander then asked "is Azura really my sister." The blue hair woman replied "yes, I am the daughter of your father and a princess of Valla." Ryoma then asked "I am still your brother." I replied "I am your step sister, Takumi and Sakura are my half siblings. My true father is that dragon you saw and he is the ruler of this kingdom." Xander then asked "what do you desire?" I said "I want to defeat my father and bring peace to all 3 kingdoms."

 **chapter end**

 **the next chapter will start the first parts of the valla battles and the child paralouges**

 **for updates will be**

 **week of 4/30/17 Pokemon lunar**

 **week of 5/7/17 love and dueling dxd**

 **week of 5/14/17 Exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 5/21/17 blade princess in academia**

 **week of 5/27/17 pokemon lunar**


	6. Chapter 5

**Fate emblem grand order chapter 5 before and between the abyss**

 **This chapter will cover some explanations, paralogues and dlc**

 **Corrin pov**

When I did learn of my hybrid physiology, I first wondered would I lay eggs or give live birth. After I did give birth I was happy all I passed down was my pointy ears. After I gave birth to all the kids I asked Lilith "will my children have the same problem I did with needing dragon stone to control themselves." The dragon replied "most of them should take after their fathers but there is a chance if any of them go through traumatic experiences they will need if or be stuck as a berserk dragon or just be unable to turn back like myself." I then asked the female dragon "how are we related?" she then sighed and replied "we are half-sisters." I then said "what about Azura?" the dragon replied "she is our cousin, through a member of the valla royal family not able to transform and sister of the Nohr royals."

after talking to Lilith, I met with Azura who said "your father is trying to attack the deep realms and corrupt yours and the rest of your army's children." After that I discovered most of the people I recruited began to hook up and have their own kids that were dropped off in the deep realms. Azura also said "the children won't live in the same areas or be attack at the same points of their lives even your first set of triplets could be different ages." Before we could go further into the deep realms and find the children Azura found a merchant being attacked as a guide and once we saved her she took us to find battles of the past to gain new classes and weapons. I used one of the seals to change my class to witch with enhanced magic and teleportation, Niles used a seal to change his class to ballistician, Leo changed his to dark falcon, Azura changed her class to great lord, Takumi changed his class to bow knight, Ryoma changed his to lodestar, Jakob changed his class to grand master and Xander changed his to vanguard and Kaze changed his to dread fighter.

After we obtained these classed, we went after our children and had them join the army. We discovered the good part about leaving them in the deep realms in avoids the no sleep from the baby stages and the bad is some weren't very well adjusted one both sides more so were the Nohr kids hating their fathers with the worst being Nina taking both Kana and I to get her under control and give her a Dragonstone. Kana was good but a mama's boy, Forest had a major lack of confidence, Dwyer was lazy and Kiragi was too positive.

Once all the kids joined the army we headed to back to Valla to be greeted by a woman in the valla cloak telling us to turn back.

 **Chapter end**

 **This is a shorter chapter because I want to work on another new story**

 **If you want me to get back to older stories consider donating to my**

 **For updates**

 **Later this week Surprise update**

 **week of 7/30/17 exorcist x hunter**

 **week of 8/6/17 Pokemon spirit**

 **week of 8/13/17 blade princess academia**

 **week of 8/20/17 shadow sage and shinobi of miracles**


End file.
